Je ne me rends pas toujours compte
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Draco et Harry désarçonnés face aux questions de leur fille. Elle cherche à connaître sa mère, et ils cherchent leurs mots pour lui répondre. One Shot


**Petit Os dédié à Abi, à Kiko, et à Inci... Oui, il est riquiqui. Oui, il est pas forcément facile. Non, je ne vous autorise pas à m'envoyer des poireaux parce que vous n'êtes pas content(e)s. **

**Enjoy.**

**OoO**

Je ne me rends pas toujours compte.

"Et tu veux savoir quoi de ta maman?"

"Maman?..."

Mona me regarde d'un air un peu gêné. La lumière du matin lui ressemble tellement quand elle se pose sur vous avec une douceur un peu timide. Mona a toujours été une gosse timide. Ses yeux d'eau, d'un vert dilué humide encore sous le pinceau du peintre qui les a colorié, tremblotent sans préavis.

Potter lui passe le bras par dessus l'épaule et lui tapote le bras. Elle pose machinalement sa tête sur lui, comme une petite poupée de porcelaine. Ils sont tellement beaux, comme ça. Ca n'a rien d'épique, rien de véritablement lyrique, et il n'y a dans l'air aucune note de dramatique. Elle nous pose des questions, et nous y répondons, du mieux que nous pouvons.

"Tu peux dire "maman", Mona." murmure Potter en fermant les yeux.

Dans cette position, il va se mettre à ronronner. Il aime se caler contre Mona, parce qu'elle a une odeur naturellement réconfortante, et elle met toujours quelques gouttes d'un parfum sucré sur son cou tendre. L'odeur berce les sens jusqu'à la torpeur de l'esprit et la somnolence du corps. Dans le canapé, bien au chaud dans le salon silencieux, nous avons l'air de pantins au bord de la léthargie. Nos yeux se voilent, nos paupières sont lourdes, comme des ailes de libellules froissées.

"Elle vit encore?"

"Biensûr."

"Elle ne voulait pas de moi?"

"C'est très compliqué, Mona."

Potter et elle parlent. Il a fermé ses yeux. Sa voix résonne comme une vieille machine à laver, et moi je bois un peu de vin, pour me faire oublier. Les mots ne me viennent pas dans le bon sens. Ils éclatent pêle-mêle, fusionnent, bouillonnent. La marmite est pleine, mais rien n'est ordonné. L'orchestre retentit, mais c'est d'une discordance abominable. Potter a le don de dire les bonnes choses. Moi, je ne parle encore qu'avec beaucoup de prudence. Je sais que ce qu'on dit peut parfois faire mal, même sans insultes ni vulgarité.

"Explique."

Mona a la tête tournée vers le plafond. Potter a sa bouche tout près de son oreille. Son souffle paisible a autant d'effet sur elle que ses mots, je le sais. Quand elle était plus petite, c'était lui qui se levait pour aller lui raconter des histoires douces quand elle faisait des cauchemars. C'était lui qui, quand elle était malade, dormait auprès d'elle pour la rassurer. C'était lui qui, il y a quelques jours, est allé la chercher Quai neuf trois quarts quand le fils Nott lui a lançé qu'elle n'avait pas de mère, qu'elle était étrange. Biensûr, ce crétin inconscient n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il remuait dans le coeur de Mona. Il n'avait peut-être même pas voulu lui faire de mal. Mais encore une fois, les mots sont aussi des dagues, comme ils peuvent être, au sortir des lèvres de Potter, des baumes merveilleux.

" Ta maman, elle t'aimait très fort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas te donner tout ce que les parents veulent donner à leurs enfants."

Potter a serti sa réponse d'un ton qui m'a fait frissonner tant sa simplicité est déconcertante. Sa main caresse lentement le bras de notre fille et Mona me regarde, comme pour entendre ma version, comme si c'était trop simple pour ne pas être trompeur.

"Elle était trop jeune, elle avait sa vie à construire, et elle ne s'était pas encore justifiée de sa propre existence, ma chérie." lui dis-je.

Je regrette. Mona avala sa salive, son oeil d'eau se trouble, et je peux même voir qu'il brille d'une émotion qui n'annonçe rien de bon. Potter l'a senti aussi, lui qui a les yeux clos. Il relève sa tête et se tourne vers elle pour lui expliquer, maintenant tout à fait ouvert:

"Elle préferait que tu aies une belle existence avec des parents qui t'aimeraient tout autant qu'elle, tu sais."

"Elle est où, aujourd'hui?"

"Tu veux la voir?"

Ma voix a tremblé, j'ai parlé trop vite, je me suis raidi. Potter soupire, me lance un regard un peu impatient, qu'il étaye d'un haussement de sourcil assez sceptique. Mona lève son oeil vers le plafond. Elle s'absente dans ses questions, et nous attendons qu'elle les formule. Potter, en particulier, reprend un peu de vin. Moi, je me décompose. C'est moi qui ait de nombreuses questions à poser à ma fille.

Elle est très jolie, à quinze ans. Elle a toujours été très jolie. Quand nous l'avons adoptée, elle était encore un nourrisson. Ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont plu. Elle parlait déjà avec ses yeux, alors même qu'on se demande encore à ce jour dans le monde si les bébés ont conscience de ceux qui vivent avec eux, de ce qu'ils communiquent, et de ce qu'il se passe entre eux et leurs parents. Elle riait avec ses yeux, et ses yeux se nimbaient d'une flaque boueuse quand elle allait pleurer.

Mona a toujours été timide, et d'un calme que Weasley trouvait exemplaire, que Granger trouvait curieux, et que Zabini trouvait affligeant. Potter et moi aimions énormément cette petite qui jouait tranquillement des après-midi entiers sans se faire entendre. Quand elle hurlait de colère ou de caprice, l'évenèment faisait le tour du paté de maison dans les dix minutes. Les voisins accouraient pour savoir ce qui se passait.

"Je ne sais pas. Vous l'avez connue?"

"On lui a parlé, un peu." dit Potter en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

Mona repose nonchalamment sa tête sur son épaule, elle se mord la lèvre. Moi, je brûle de lui demander pourquoi tout d'un coup elle ne peut plus se satisfaire de tout ce qu'elle a, et...

"Parce que je sais pas, je crois que... Ma... Ma mère, c'est aussi ce que je suis, pas vrai?"

Potter lui sourit, et moi je baisse les yeux. Biensûr, ce qu'elle a, c'est tout ce que nous lui avons donné, mais ce qu'elle est, c'est aussi cette jeune fille qui a dû devenir une femme, depuis le temps. Cette inconnue, qui n'a rien à voir avec nous, ne connaît rien de notre fille, qui a seulement été celle qui l'a créee, et celle dans laquelle Mona a grandi pendant neuf mois. Potter me regarde sans rien dire. Lui aussi, il sait parler avec ses yeux. Sa voix résonne jusque dans ses pupilles, et dans la façon dont son regard se métamorphose pour se poser sur vous. Il me regarde et je comprends que Mona a besoin de se rendre compte, elle aussi.

"Demain, on ira la voir, ma chérie."

Encore une fois, j'ai parlé trop vite. Pas de remords, toutefois, car si ma parole a depassé ma pensée, elle n'a fait que la devancer. Mona me sourit, et je retrouve dans ce sourire reconnaissant, d'une timidité adorable, la confiance dans le langage de laquelle je me méfiais jusqu'ici.

Mona n'est pas en colère contre nous, et elle ne nous a jamais reproché d'être de mauvais pères, de piètres parents adoptifs. Elle a toujours eu sur ses épaules le poids de la reconnaissance. Être reconnaissante parce qu'on reçoit beaucoup, alors même qu'on a jamais été désirée dans ce monde, voilà ce que Mona s'attachait à être. Aujourd'hui, elle se libérait timidement de ce qu'elle avait cru être et commençait à vouloir devenir une autre personne, à s'extirper de son passé pour regarder vers l'avenir.

Façon curieuse de s'extirper de son passé, il vrai. En retrouvant sa mère, elle retrouverait ses racines, et son cordon ombilical, peut-être. Mais cela la grandirait, j'en suis certain. Et même si je me rends compte maintenant que ce qu'on a pu lui donner n'était pas assez pour qu'elle s'épanouisse absolument, qu'elle a besoin d'une inconnue pour grandir encore, alors je m'incline docilement. Parce que pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse, je veux bien admettre que nous n'avons pas pu lui donner tout ce qu'il lui fallait, quand bien même nous lui avons donné tout ce que nous pouvions.

Potter me regarde. Il y a du respect dans ses yeux, et cela me donne un frisson. Une admiration grave, sans gêne. Mona me regarde, et j'y retrouve ce qu'elle sera peut-être demain. Après tout, je ne me rends pas toujours compte.

OoO


End file.
